


The Mysterious Story of  Mystery of the Mystery Skulls

by ChaiDreamLatte



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Origin Story, Pets, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaiDreamLatte/pseuds/ChaiDreamLatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one page one shot about Vivi's trip to Japan to visit her grandfather, and meeting a mysterious creature who may become a companion for her paranormal investigation team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Story of  Mystery of the Mystery Skulls

The Mysterious Story of  Mystery of the Mystery Skulls

Chai Dream Latte

A Mystery Skulls Fanfiction

Every New Year Vivi would visit her grandfather in Japan.  Her grandfather worked at a shrine where he maintained the landscape and the structure.  When Vivi wasn’t exploring the town for something mysterious, or taking the train to bigger cities for finding mysterious things, she would help her grandpa with the cleaning and yard work.

One night, while Vivi was sweeping the front steps of the shrine, she saw something in the woods.  It was flashing yellow eyes that were surrounded by a canine like shape.  This made Vivi’s eyes spark up with joy.  Was this another mystery in her hands?  Vivi loved mysteries, so much so that she started a paranormal investigation group called The Mystery Skulls, which she and her friends work on part time.

Vivi ran over to the glowing eyes until she saw a poof of smoke.  What Vivi saw next was a black and white spotted dog.  Of course, something mysterious like a kitsune would be absolutely amazing, but seeing a cute doggie was nice too.

“Hey little guy, would you like a snack?” Vivi took out a sugar cookie shaped like a bear and slowly handed it over to the dog.

The dog gave the cookie a sniff then he licked his lips with a huge smile.  He crunched on the cookie like it was the best thing in the world.  

Vivi gave the dog a pat on the head, and the dog curled his head as his foot twitched.  Vivi smiled, “I think there are more snacks inside.”

***

“His name is Mystery?” Arthur asked as he placed a comic book back to the shelf then ruffled his blond hair.  Arthur was a long time friend of Vivi’s, but they reconnected ever since she started working at the comic shop due to his frequent visits.  He was grudgingly part of Vivi’s paranormal investigation team with her new friend, Lewis.  “Isn’t that more of a horse’s name?”

“Oh, be quiet,” Vivi scowled, “his name is Mystery because he’s so mysterious!  There is just I just can’t put my finger to it, but something about him!  Lewis is walking him right now since it’s his day off.”

Speaking of which, a strong built pink haired man came in with that very dog, which was indeed Lewis.  

Mystery jagged his leash so Lewis had to let go. Mystery ran over to Vivi and gave her a huge lick in the face.

Vivi giggled, “See, this is Mystery! He’ll be the Mystery Skulls’ new mascot!”

Arthur huffed, “do we really need a mascot?  What if Mystery gets hurt?”

Lewis rubbed Arthur’s head, “Well, I think it’s a wonderful idea.  We need a way for people to remember us.  Mystery is a tough guy; I think he could handle it!”

No one ever noticed anything about Mystery that had full awareness by the entire gang.  Weird stuff happens here or there in which Mystery would act up, but when someone spoke up about it; no one would believe the speaker.  Mystery would just forever live in mystery.

****  
  


 


End file.
